That Girl
by aimeekiwi93
Summary: After ICCA's, the group think its time to rub it in Beca's face that she has fallen in love. Yes. The alt girl has fallen. But not for Jesse...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer – I don't own this. I don't own the characters blah blah blah.**

**Right. So this is my first time writing fanfic in a LONG time...and I mean a really really long time. So any reviews you give me would be TOTALLY appreciated. :D**

**THANKS GUYS! I hope you enjoy.**

"_Lets do it tonight!_" The 10-woman group sang out in unison, their chests heaving. Their routine was physical; more so than their old sets. The group sang a capella and they'd just spent months working their way back to the finals. Albeit, it wasn't without a few hiccups along the way.

As the crowd rose to their feet, the group ran off stage; the biggest smiles across their faces. They knew that they had blown the judges away. No other group had ever dared mashing songs up the way they had. Their leader, a senior by the name of Aubrey, hadn't liked the idea. Aubrey was trying to follow the tradition; she had to uphold the legacy of the Barden Bellas. Not like they'd ever really gotten very far, and the one time they did get far, Aubrey had projectile vomited all over the audience.

It was a big decision for Aubrey to let the 'alt girl', Beca, mash up a completely new set. Beca had ended up leading the group to the Barden University pool. The acoustics were almost as good as in a bathroom, but Beca wasn't going to risk the bathroom given the incident she had, had when she first started at the university. This involved the co leader of the Bellas, Chloe. A talented and gorgeous red headed girl who also had an amazing personality and befriended nearly anyone. She and Aubrey had been friends since their freshmen year and both had been part of the a capella group for the entirety of their college life.

Chloe had warmed to Beca almost instantly and constantly put up with Aubrey bitching about how she wasn't a Bella and that she was too alternative. But when Beca mashed those songs at the pool, Aubrey began to admire what Beca could do.

As the Barden Bellas ran through the aisles to their reserved seating, Beca caught sight of her friend Jesse. He was part of the rival Barden group, the Treble Makers. He looked at Beca, amazed at what she had put together and happy that she had used a song from a movie she had refused to watched until Jesse and her had a falling out. She had given in and watched Breakfast Club. She had missed Jesse's company and his persistence to watch this particular movie.

"Told you." he yelled, as the crowed continued to cheer. "Endings are the best part!"

She had a giggle to herself, "You're such a weirdo!"

She leaned over and grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. When the hug ended, he looked back at the short brunette, his eyes giving him away. She saw that he wanted more than just a hug, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. He had grown on her like a brother.

Jesse sighed and sat back in his seat as the theater settled and returned to their seats. Beca sat next to him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I think we won," she teased.

He made a hmph noise and engaged in the chatter amongst his team.

Beca looked to her left to see who had occupied the seat, and she was pleasantly surprised when she saw Chloe next to her. She noticed the ginger hair had since been pulled back into a high bun, her eyes piercing straight through Beca. Beca could feel heat rising to her cheeks, but was thankful for the amount of make up she was wearing.

"We did good, Beca!" the ginger told her, and the rest of the Bellas must have heard her because they gave a cheer of approval, which gained them a few stares from the audience. The ladies giggled amongst themselves. Chloe leaned over the arm rest and gave Beca a congratulatory hug.

"We did," Beca responded, still laughing about how the rest of the team reacted.

Only minutes passed before the hosts of the ICCA's took centre stage to announce the winners for 2012. Third place went to the Trebles. Second place to the University of Virgina's Hullabahoo's. A dramatic pause ensued before the hosts revealed who the winners were.

"And the first place winners for this years International Championship of Collegiate A Capella are..."

The Bellas were holding each others hands now. They were almost sure that they could have won this competition.

"...the Barden Bellas!" the host announced.

The girls looked to each other, all of them screaming with excitement. Beca and Chloe immediately looked to Aubrey, who's mouth was open wide with shock.

"We won?" she questioned before the reality dawning on her. "We WON!"

The team stood and ran to take the stage once more. Gail Abernathy, the female host, handed the trophy to Aubrey and Chloe and the crowds once again erupted with cheers and applause.

Fat Amy, the large, blonde Australian girl stepped forward, snatching the microphone out of the male hosts hands. The Bellas watched, knowing full well she was going to crack a ridiculous joke.

"Well, I didn't really have a speech prepared for winning this bad boy," Amy told the crowd, gesturing towards the trophy. "But I guess, I have to tell you, that winning this was all me!"

Some of the Bellas started laughing at this, and the crowd followed suit.

"No, this isn't a joke," she clarified. "I'm only _the_ best singer in Tasmania...with teeth. So naturally, this win was due to my raw talent. But I do want to thank my mum, my dad, the kangaroo's I wrestled..."

John Smith, the male host, attempted to take back the microphone off Fat Amy, and she laughed, letting him struggle for a bit before she gave it up.

John straightened himself out, giving a scowl in Amy's direction. "Let's give it up for the Bellas!" he exclaimed as the girls exited the stage to head to their hotel.

The girls arrived back at the hotel earlier than expected, they had expected some of their other team mates to get distracted on their walk back. That was not the case, and when they arrived, each departed to their own rooms to get ready for that nights activities.

It was pre planned that the group of 10 would attempt to hit the town. Only Chloe and Aubrey were legal, but their quiet friend, Lilly, had hooked the rest of the girls up with fake ID.

As the girls met in the lobby of the hotel, Lilly discretely handed out the fakes, the seven underage girls checking them out.

"Hey," piped up Cynthia Rose, the outed lesbian. "These are pretty good, dude,"

Lilly smiled towards the girl, "I sold my friend's kidney to get those," she whispered, the Bellas looking amongst themselves, barely understanding what she had said.

The tallest in their group, and the nympho, Stacie looked at the group, "Well what are we waiting for bitches!"

The group laughed and headed out to the New York nightlife.

Chloe and Aubrey wandered off, talking amongst themselves, whilst the younger girls stayed in their click. Beca didn't realise she was staring at the red head until Fat Amy mentioned something to her.

"Yo, shawty,"

Beca giggled. Amy had a tendency to mock Beca about her height, after all, she was the shortest in the group.

"Why you staring at red?" she teased.

"I'm not," Beca responded, averting her eyes to look at the road.

"You totes are," Amy retorted, giving the smaller girl a nudge. "Look, there is only room for one lesbian in this group,"

Cynthia Rose's ears picked up at the term lesbian. "What you talking about?"

"Just Beca's _obvious_ crush on Chloe," Amy practically yelled.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Beca replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. She decided to screw it and leave the younger girls behind, running to catch up to Chloe and Aubrey. As she did, she heard Amy and Cynthia Rose wolf whistle.

Chloe and Aubrey both looked as the young brunette caught up to them. Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked back to where she was walking while Chloe beamed at the girl, looking over her shoulder to see Stacie pretending to slap someone arse.

"What's that all about?" Chloe questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just them being all hyped up about going out on the town, I 'spose," Beca responded, turning to the group and mouthing '_cut it out_' to them.  
"Oh, I would have thought they were making out sexual innuendos about you and someone," Aubrey piped up, knowing it would throw Beca off.

Beca glared at the blonde, cursing at her friends. They really weren't helping the situation. Fact of the matter was, yes Beca did like Chloe. A lot. Since the day she intruded on her shower, there had been some kind of attraction.  
It had started out as lust, then as she began to know the ginger, feelings deepened and before she knew it she had fallen completely for this older woman. Beca had tried to keep whatever she felt down, but it was hard, when Chloe was a space invader. Literally. The girl would have no care for boundaries, coming to her dorm at random times, helping her physically with routines, even going out to frat parties, only to have Chloe grinding against Beca.

Beca never knew if this was just the way Chloe expressed her friendship, or whether the red head felt something too. She hoped tonight would be the night she would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Just been on a week long holiday back to my home city. Very muchly needed. Including this week off, I've only had a week and a half time off this year. I think I work too much. Anyway, it's 1:30am...should probably get writing! :D As always, read, review, favourite and follow me on twitter and tumblr! (Links are on my profile!)**

_That Girl : Chapter 2_

The night had only just begun and the girls of the Barden Bellas were already picking on the young Beca Mitchell for her apparent lady crush on their red headed team mate, Chloe Beale. Beca had attempted to ignore the girls and act slightly more mature, but when they hit their first club for the night, things changed slightly.

The bouncer at the night club had carded all the girls, falling for the fake ID's of the under aged girls. The club was dark and muggy. Lights flashing and beats filling the room creating the most interesting atmosphere for those who hadn't lost their 'clubbing virginity'.

Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Stacie immediately hit up the bar, ordering tequila shots for their group. The young bartender quickly poured out eleven shots and waited as the group crowded around. Aubrey questioned the motives of the girls.

"Eleven shots?" one of the quieter girls, Jessica, mentioned.

"Yea," her friend Ashley agreed. "There are only ten of us?"

Stacie grinned as she glanced towards Aubrey. "Miss tight arse over here needs to loosen up." she giggled as Aubrey's eyes glared towards the brunette. Stacie picked up two of the glasses "Two for you miss Posen,"

This was greeted by a roar of approval from the group and a howl from Amy as she down her shot.

"I am not a tight arse," Aubrey denied, snatching the shots from Stacie. "I can let go!"

She flung back the first shot, the firey alcohol burning down the back of her throat. Eventually the sensation went away and she prepared to throw back the second. The same firey sensation hit her and subsided just as easy. She handed back the glasses to Stacie, who was staring at her in awe.

"We tried to figure out each other before the finals," Chloe mentioned as the rest of the girls followed suit in downing their drinks. "Aubrey never mentioned her party girl side,"

Beca scoffed. "Aubrey? A party girl?"

"Oh definitely," Chloe replied. "Get enough drinks in her and she'll be strippin' on a table,"

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled.

Fat Amy looked towards the bar. "We'll have another round,"

A couple of shots, a mixer, a beer and a few club changes later, the girls were sufficiently drunk. Laughing at anything and attempting to hold one another for support, they headed back to their hotel. Their drunken plan was to sing karaoke in Denise, Ashley and Jessica's shared room. It was the biggest out of the group because the girls had become such close friends.

The group crowded in the elevator, Fat Amy being the last to get in, practically running at the door screaming "cannon ball". The bellhop shot the girls a look to know that their behavior wasn't welcome. They didn't care.

Upon arriving at the room, Stacie ran straight over to the sound system that was positioned beside the television. She whipped out her iPhone and plugged it in, setting it to shuffle. The room was quickly engulfed in some fast beats and Aubrey and Chloe found themselves raiding the mini bar in search for any kind of alcohol. There was only a handful of small liquor bottles.

"Sorry guys!" Chloe yelled. "No more booze!"

From in the corner, Lilly piped up"I have some," she told them. But the music was too loud. She quetly made her way over to the sound system, unplugging the AUX cord and placing her thumb to it. The feedback ricocheted about the room.

"What the hell!?"Aubrey exclaimed.

"I said," Lilly replied. "I have some more alcohol,"

"Oh," Aubrey blushed, realizing that the party girl she was trying to keep hidden had emerged and made her look like a bit of a fool.

Lilly plugged the phone back in and hit play, leaving the room to get the drinks.

Beca had been quiet most of the time, she'd always been a bit socially awkward and not a heavy drinker. The few drinks that she had, had out had nearly done her head in. She walked over to the red head and grabbed her arm. Smiling up at Chloe she opened her mouth to speak, however nothing came out. Instead Stacie had loudly wolf whistled again and yelled at her to kiss.

"Oh god," Beca muttered under her breath, her face, already flushed from the alcohol flowing through her system, darkened.

"What's up?" Chloe questioned, giggling.

"The lovely ladies in the corner there have thought that I liked you," she told her, pointing over her shoulder.

Chloe straightened slightly. The words '_thought I liked you_' shot through her head.

"Do you like me?"

Aubrey's gaze narrowed in on the short brunette, awaiting her reply.

"Well yeah," Beca defended.

"Then what's the problem with having a bit of fun?" Chloe said, getting a small bottle of tequila from the minibar and downing half the bottle. "The rest is for you,"  
"Uh, no thank you," Beca politely declined.

"Do it," Aubrey told her, glaring at her.

Beca sighed, taking the tiny bottle from the redhead and sculling it.

Lilly walked back just in time, holding a black bag of spirits. Aubrey claimed them and entered the kitchen, mixing up different drinks and bringing them back out to the main room. One by one the girls took their drinks and danced to the music.

As the night went on, and the girls forced Beca to drink, some of them had retired to their own rooms, all that remained, dancing and grinding on each other in close proximity was Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca. They were having the greatest time, the music up at full volume. They celebrated the win the way they should have.

Stacie tapped her phone, revealing the time. She paused the music and unplugged her phone.

"Guys," she started. "Its nearly five. Maybe we should crash?"  
Upon the sudden realization of the time, the girls yawned.

"Maybe you're right," Chloe agreed, grabbing Aubrey and Beca's arms. "Let's go guys,"  
"Waaaait," Aubrey and Beca both complained. "Jinx!" they giggled, but a yawn cutting the laugh short.

"Yea, c'mon guys," Chloe giggled too as the girls nearly stumbled out the door. "Beca, you're staying with us."

"Nope,"

"Yes. You're not staying in an alone room," Chloe giggled again. She muddled up her words, but she was trying to stay mature. She did this often when Aubrey went out partying. "Come with us, we have a double and a single bed,"

"Ewwww," Beca complained. "I'm not gayyy,"  
This sparked a giggle out of Cynthia Rose. "Sure, sure,"

About ten minutes later, the redhead had managed to drag their three drunk arses to Aubrey and Chloe's shared room. Aubrey had automatically flopped into her bed. Only removing her shoes, jeans and shirt. Her snores filled the room almost instantly/ Chloe and Beca giggled. Aubrey was cute when she was asleep, Beca thought to herself.

"C'mon," the redhead said, patting the double bed. Beca looked a little nervous. "I don't bite, Beca"

Beca scoffed, taking off her shoes and slipping into bed.

"You aren't seriously going to sleep fully clothed, are you?"  
"Um, yea?"  
"C'mon Beca, I'm not turning this light off till you at least strip to a tank top,"  
Beca sighed. She knew that Chloe would live up to her word, she was better off stripping. Besides, she thought about the time Chloe walked in on her in the shower. She smirked at the thought. That was when Beca had started lusting the older woman, but now, as the lights went out and they slipped into the same bed, she felt like she had fallen in love.

Without thinking, Beca leaned over the redhead and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Chloe,"

"Goodnight, Beca," Chloe replied, a small smile spread across he lips as they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait...again! Just moved into an apartment. Very exciting. And it has taken me a while to get my internet set up D: and have been working VERY LONG hours at work...I work in a shopping centre and being only one of two managers, some shifts I've been working 12+ hours...But yea...here's chapter 3 :D As always, read, review, favourite and follow me on twitter and tumblr! (Links are on my profile!)**

_That Girl : Chapter 3_

The blinds in the room had been rolled the wrong way, so that when the light cracked through them and shone light straight into the face of the red headed beauty at 9am, she groaned and clutched her head. It throbbed and the light just made it worse. She ran her hand along the far side of the bed, trying to find a pillow that she could cover her face with, instead, she collided with what felt like a person. She cursed to herself when she opened her eyes a tiny bit to see who she had brought home.

_'Of course,' _she thought to herself, smiling a bit. She had completely forgotten that Aubrey and Beca had gotten so drunk last night, that it would have been unsafe to leave Beca alone.  
Chloe rubbed her eyes, letting them become attuned to the light that was in the room before turning her head around and looking at the single bed. Aubrey was there, her back turned to Chloe and she was lightly snoring. Aubrey was safe and hadn't die of alcohol poisoning overnight, but Chloe knew she wouldn't. She was a heavyweight, her concern laid mainly with Beca. She cared about her as a friend, but the way she found herself caring felt more than just a friend would.

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts aside and cast her gaze to look at Beca. She was cute when she slept. Her messy hair even messier, covering half her face. Chloe gently brushed a little strand away so she could see the brunette.

Beca felt Chloe stir next to her, the light must have woken her too. Beca felt sick to her stomach, but didn't want to get up in case she had assumed incorrectly about Chloe being awake. She thought that she had never drank so much in her life. But smiled to herself, it was probably true. As much as the girl hated the world and the people, she had never gone as far as drinking herself to black out. Chloe moved behind her again. She must have been checking on Aubrey, Beca thought to herself. This meant Chloe really was awake, but from what the rest of the girls had been saying that night, she wasn't ready to face the ginger alone. Feeling Chloe move a strand of hair off her face, she smiled slightly but as she remembered, she wasn't keen on facing Chloe alone. Beca relaxed and feigned being asleep, the smile slipping off her face.

Chloe watched as Beca's face relaxed.

"I know you're awake, Beca," Chloe stated in a light voice, trying not to disturb Aubrey. Beca ignored her, cursing to herself. "Seriously?"

"What," Beca replied grumpily.

"See," Chloe smirked. "You are awake, you give in too easily,"

"What do you want?" the brunette asked a little more assertively.

"You're cute when you're drunk,"

"Sorry?" Beca was confused.

"I said you're cute when you're drunk," Chloe giggled a little.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you and Aubrey didn't want the night to end,"

"I remember no such thing," Beca looked over her shoulder and glared at Chloe.

Chloe rolled on to her back but as she did, her arm slid down and brushed Beca's bare thigh. She had forgotten that she had told Beca to strip before getting into bed last night. Beca's stomach jumped into her throat and her heart fluttered, but she quickly brushed the feelings away. There was no way in hell Chloe felt for her like that.

Hours passed, Chloe had fallen back to sleep, her light snores tying in with Aubrey's. Beca had lost herself in thought, humming a tune in her head and tapping her fingers on the mattress in time, but eventually her need to go to the bathroom took over. Trying as best as she could, she slid out of the bed. Her movements made her stomach drop and Beca once again felt sick to her stomach, however, she didn't think her stomach could hold it down and she attempted to run across the room and into the bathroom. The brunette's feet failed her as dizziness took over and she went sliding along the carpet, her head smacking the side of the coffee table.

The noise awoke the senior girls and they sat bolt up right, looking across the hotel room at the girl on the floor. Chloe was the first to race to her side, whilst Aubrey tried to find her footing, not wanting to make the same mistake as the younger girl. Chloe looked over Beca, checking she was alright.

"I'm fine," Beca told her grumpily, sitting up and putting her hand to her head where she had smacked it.

Chloe looked at the blood that rubbed off on Beca's fingers, "You call that fine?" she questioned.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked as she took her place beside the redhead.

"Beca's hangover, is what,"

"I said I'm fine," the redhead glared at the younger woman as these words escaped her lips.

"Really?" by now the blood was starting to trickle down Beca's face. "C'mon, to the hospital we go,"

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short guys. I had planned out everything and obviously it didn't save! Silly meeeee D: Next update should be just before New Years (if I have the time!). Anyway! Read, review and follow my twitter and tumblr!

/xAimeeJessicax


End file.
